


Leo Season

by remember_when



Series: marbled silk [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Hair Pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Jaemin Needs a Hug, Kink Exploration, Leg Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Jeno, emotionally repressed jaemin, gentle dom Jaemin, jeno has the biggest heart, jeno is adorable, theres not enough dom jaemin on here smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember_when/pseuds/remember_when
Summary: He supposes that Jaemin's made up of strange contradictions— unnaturally quiet but loud when he wills himself to be, diplomatic yet built with sharp angles, a considerate caretaker while being the most merciless tease. Jaemin is hard marble masquerading as silk, a predatory lion and harmless rabbit at once.He's merely been suppressing the formers,Jeno realizes. He's finally seeing Jaemin in his entirety, and it's intoxicating.(or, how Jaemin is the most un-leo like person to ever leo)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: marbled silk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951723
Comments: 26
Kudos: 202





	Leo Season

**Author's Note:**

> important notes at the end!

The thing with Jaemin is that he's always smiling. Hurt, grief, excitement, regret, happiness were all masked seamlessly either by a well-practised grin, a soft curl of his mouth, or a surreptitiously tight smirk. Even his annoyance and frustrations were perfectly disguised, hidden behind saccharine cuteness or a feat of slapstick comedy, making it clear to whomever that he was not _truly_ serious about what he's saying.

Jeno hates it.

He knows that it’s part of their job to digest the good and bad, to remain professional against praise, critique and hate. He himself keeps a discrete yet clear line between his professional and private personas. But Jeno hates how that chameleon-like adaptability and aloofness has seeped into Jaemin’s personal life. The other was always quiet when no cameras were around, but lately it felt harder and harder to see through which smiles were real and which were signals of Jaemin suppressing his needs. He knows that Jaemin's been having a difficult time balancing tough practise schedules while being pushed by the company in a million directions, tirelessly appealing to their fans after misunderstood scandals and increasingly demanding standards. Jaemin merely faces it all with his signature smile, pupils gleaming as he works himself ferociously to the ground.

Despite Jeno's worries, the two have their own mode of communication, and Jaemin hasn’t signalled for him yet. Even with his Taurus-like stubborness, Jeno knows better than to poke a lion licking its wounds, opting to wait for the other to come to him. So, they spend their leisurely bike rides in comfortable silence, quiet nights at the dorm like a rehearsed dance. Jaemin (as he tells him) has long appreciated this about Jeno, his quiet, calm demeanour never putting words in anyone's mouth, never prying when someone was in the midst of mental introspection. His quiet patience stood out from the other members, who were more impulsive with emotional confrontation (which to be fair, made many things easier—his ‘patience’ explained why it took so long for him to realize that Jaemin reciprocated his feelings). It's this quality of Jeno’s that made his breaking point all the more peculiar.

Parting ways with the other members after filming their mini-games, Jeno changes into a black hoodie and shorts and waits for Jaemin in an empty practise room. They were going to decide on a sunbae release to cover on social media, but his thoughts were miles away. He rewinds how clinically calm Jaemin was the entire time they filmed, even with just the dream members. Nothing looked _wrong_ on the outside per say--Jaemin was acting like his ‘usual’ 4D self, chiming in with quirky quips now and then but mostly remaining in the background while the more outspoken members took charge. But what irritated Jeno to no end was how flippant Jaemin was no matter the outcome, no matter what they were doing or what was at stake.

It's irrational, Jeno knows, to be annoyed at how little Jaemin seems to care, at how uncompetitive the other presents himself to be. Jaemin was always above it all when it came to winning or what he wants, always kindly putting the interests and preferences of others first. Fans have always praised Jaemin for his happy go lucky attitude, but on this particular day it frustrated Jeno for a reason he can't put his finger on.

“What did you decide on?”

Jaemin’s low drawl cuts through the air as he walks in, dressed in a black tee and matching sweats. He joins Jeno on the floor, waiting expectantly.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do? ‘Naughty?'” Jeno references Irene and Seulgi’s latest hit as he shifts away from where their thighs were brushing. Sensing his distance, Jaemin’s brows furrow.

“Let’s do what you want to do, Jeno-yah. What’s your pick?”

“Why do you assume that I’ve decided already?” He feels the frustration grow inside him as he turns away, pretending to tie his shoelace as he tries not to grit his teeth.

“I just meant that I’d be fine with whatever. All our sunbaes' recent releases were great and they’ll all be fun challenges to do.” Jaemin’s voice is sweet as spring peaches as he placates him. The blonde leans back on his elbows leisurely, smiling softly as if to say _I’m okay._ Funnily enough, Jeno isn’t.

“But there’s got to be one song that you’d want to do more right? That we can do because you _want_ to?”

Jeno pushes, eyes making their way slowly towards Jaemin’s. He makes sure to look harmless enough to not raise alarm, pupils softening and lips pouting as he glares at the other through his red bangs. It works somewhat, and Jeno's momentarily relieved when Jaemin drapes himself over his back, arms curling around his chest. He feels the other smile against his shoulder.

“I want to do what Jeno wants to do.”

Immediately, Jeno feels like he's been plunged into the freezing ocean. _Goddamn Jaemin pretending to look past the obvious, gigantic T Rex in the room._ His shoulders tense up for a second before he leans into Jaemin's hair, whining softly. It was his last, embarrassing resort, but Jeno was too frustrated to care.

“But _I_ want to do what Jaemin wants to do.”

He knows it's childish, what he's doing. It's a stupid dance challenge that their company's making them do and they could’ve just chosen something and gotten it over with. Instead, they're now one fucking millimetre away from toeing the edge ( _of what?_ Jeno doesn’t know really).

“Jen, did something happen? Talk to me.” One of the arms around his chest moves to stroke his nape, and Jeno almost sighs at the contact if not for how angry he's suddenly feeling. He moves away from Jaemin entirely, sitting opposite the blonde. His eyes are still, their usual twinkle nowhere to be found, and Jeno feels like he's staring into a night sea.

“Why don’t _you_ talk to me?”

“About?”

If Jeno didn’t know Jaemin inside out, he would think that the other was genuinely surprised. _Liar._

“Na Jaemin, do you really not care about anything? Can you at least pretend to care? ” Jeno asks, arms curling tighter around his black hoodie which he wanted to rip off. The ‘I know you so well’ printed on the sleeve felt like it was mocking him and their relationship, and he regrets his words as soon as they left his mouth.

“Did I do something wrong?”

The slight stammer in Jaemin’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed. He hates how much it hurts his heart when Jaemin instinctively turns the blame towards himself, thinking that he was being thought badly about, and thinking that he had made a mistake when really, it was the lack of him doing anything that was truly the problem.

_How can you live like this? Isn’t it tiring? What are you hiding from me? If you’re hiding this from me what else are you hiding? What do I mean to you then? What does that make us?_

Jeno doesn’t ask. Instead, they sit in laboured silence as Jaemin’s mouth opens and closes, words forming before he holds them back. Jeno doesn't want to push the conversation further before Jaemin comes to despise him. He knows that the other wants and appreciates his passive mode of care and affection, not wanting to be seen through before he willed for it to happen. _Well, if this is what Jaemin wants, then it's what Jaemin gets,_ Jeno thinks bitterly. He gets to his feet, not bothering to grab his things as he heads towards the door.

He gets slammed into the mirrored wall before he reaches it, the impact forcing a grunt out of him. Jeno’s still shocked by the sudden movement when Jaemin’s hands cage his shoulders, fingers digging into him so tightly that he could feel the other’s pulse. The blonde buries his head into his shoulder, hairs tickling his chin.

“Don’t go, Jen, please.” Jaemin’s voice feels like barbed wire right now, the sweet words and dull tone combining to make the worst best thing. He's trembling slightly, an indicator of his masked aloofness slowly slipping. It's enough to give Jeno the courage to push him further.

“I don’t want you to not care about anything, not because I think some stupid game is worth being worked up over. I’m not that childish. But you need to _care._ ” The words were strangled out of the laconic rapper, and he flushes against the other’s hair. One of Jaemin’s hands slides from his shoulder to grip his waist as a thin smile slowly fills his face. He’s unfairly gorgeous, and Jeno finds himself blushing harder.

“Care about what?” Jaemin asks teasingly, another hand moving to brush the wine-coloured hair near his ears tenderly. It was the softest threat. He gulps, plastering himself into the mirror as he tries to make room between him and Jaemin, who merely slots himself against Jeno even more in response, smirk widening.

“I-i, you” Jeno begins haphazardly, “I don’t want you to lose yourself.”

“Hmm.” He shivers as Jaemin nuzzles his nape, sharp nose tickling his sensitive spot where his ear meets his neck as he grasps for words.

“Jaem…I’m serious.”

“This is a very serious conversation indeed.” Jaemin says matter-of-factly as he lifts his head and nods, tilting his jaw as he stares almost menacingly at Jeno’s mouth. He feels trapped yet preciously held at the same time. In a burst of annoyance, he pushes against Jaemin’s chest, hard enough to be a warning yet restrained enough to show that he was frustrated and not truly mad.

“If I can’t tell when you care about anything, eventually I won’t be sure that you care about _us_. Do you get it now? Why do I have to say it like this, it’s so fucking embarrassing.” He grimaces at his choice of words. “I hate that I don’t feel like I know for sure, even when I do, because of how good you are at pushing down your pain. I...I hate that you don’t let me share it with you. I hate that you're hurting alone. ”

Jaemin leans into him now, cavalier pretense dissipating as he sighs. His arm tightens around Jeno’s waist, and while there’s barely inches to breathe with how close they are, Jeno has never felt more at ease. The Jaemin he knew was slowly but surely revealing himself.

“You're under so much pressure right now, and I know that you’ll do anything to be the person everyone else and yourself expects you to be, that you'll shine at the cost of burying yourself. But you don’t need to feel nothing and be okay with everything. They’ll love you no matter what.” _How cheesy, Jeno thinks._

“And you?” Jaemin whispers lowly, hand wrapping firmly but tenderly around Jeno’s neck. Jeno leans into the touch, breaking eye contact with the blonde hastily as he blushes.

“M-me too.” He mumbles, burning as Jaemin presses a soft kiss on his jaw, fingers gently tugging on his auburn locks.

“Jeno...” The blonde murmurs as his arm slithers all the way around Jeno’s waist, gripping him tightly as he noses at Jeno’s sharp jaw. Jeno’s barely able to enunciate, hands finding their way onto Jaemin’s built shoulders as he hums softly in reply.

“I didn’t shut myself off on purpose. I didn’t bring things up to you because what I need scares me. I’d rather ruin myself before I hurt you.”

“Why would you hu-“ realization snaps through Jeno’s eyes. Jaemin’s grip feels like fire now, and he’s feeling uncomfortably hot.

“There’s so much right now that I don’t feel like I have control of, everything just feels like its spiralling out of orbit whether good or bad...I wa- _need_ to feel in control, but not at the risk of hurting you. The alternative was letting it all go." Jaemin says, cradling the elder like he was made of glass. He should've known that Jeno would catch onto his words immediately.

"I didn’t want to hurt you, but I ended up doing so anyways. I’m sorry, Jen.”

They stay in the embrace, feeding off the moment of quiet reconciliation.

“How would you do it?”

Jeno suddenly says, voice barely a strum above the thick silence. He’s grateful he didn’t stumble over his words. Jaemin though, is caught off guard.

“Jen—you—you dont know what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying what you were saying. I’m _saying_ , I want to do what _you_ want to do.”

It was a cheap trick, regurgitating what had been said before. But Jeno makes a point to look right into Jaemin’s eyes as he does, and he swears he sees a flicker of red dance through them. His breath hitches as the other’s demeanour shifts into one that is both predatory and possessive.

“So…?” he mumbles lamely, looking to the side. He could feel Jaemin’s defined chest through his thin t-shirt, feel how the other was heating up. He’s more caged in than before when Jaemin’s knee nudges his legs apart, hands around him like a python ready to feast.

“I— are you sure? I don’t know if I can hold back. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _How Jaemin of him to still be considerate of what he wanted,_ Jeno thinks, when it's clear that this is what Jaemin needs, what he _has_ needed for so long. Jaemin's already pressed so tightly against him, domineering posture and all, yet his breath was still nervous as he waits for Jeno’s response. _Cute._

“I’ll let you know if we need to stop okay? I trust you.”

Jeno says before he leans forward, tongue licking at the corner of Jaemin’s mouth before kissing him softly, arms wrapping around the other’s neck. He watches as Jaemin’s eyes glint brighter, the need in them magnifying as he pulls Jeno in before he could retreat completely, the room filled with the sounds of their kissing. If anything, it was flattering to think that Jaemin would lose control over him, and he feels his anticipation grow.

Suddenly, Jeno giggles, cutting through the atmosphere as Jaemin leans back perplexed, a light smile on his face.

“Jen?”

“I-I was just thinking,“ Jeno mutters shyly, “my safe word can be ‘acorn’.” He chuckles at his long-time nickname, before realizing that Jaemin was no longer smiling. The other growls lowly, hands gripping his nape with urgency as he bites down on Jeno’s lower lip, tongue slipping into his mouth when he gasps softly at the puncture. Jaemin’s pushing himself against him yet again, gripping his ass while his mouth moves down his neck. Jeno tilts his jaw up to give him access, whining lowly as Jaemin sucks and peppers bites along his veins. He feels a hot hand slide up his shorts. Jaemin’s fingers dig incessantly into the cleft of Jeno's cheeks and the latter writhes, pushing into the blonde's welcoming grip.

“I knew you were going to do this to me Jen, fucking _knew it._ ”

The blonde's pupils are blown wide, and Jeno’s dazed at how in focus Jaemin looks for the first time in forever, how present he feels as he mutters curses under his breath, chest heaving. Jeno flashes an innocent smile in response, and Jaemin’s eyes narrow, the blacks of them darkening even more as his mouth pulls up into a smirk.

“You want to know what I’d do to you, baby?” Jeno stills at the term of endearment. Jaemin knows just how much he likes it, and it was now being used against him.

“w-what?”

“Hmm, I’d tell you, but you’d have to repeat everything after me.” He nods eagerly, unconsciously rubbing against Jaemin’s thigh as he searches for friction. The heat building in his groin was getting overwhelming.

“Excited already? I haven’t even started.” The blonde smirks before his tone transform into one that was cold and patronizing. “How pathetic. Boys like you deserve to be on your knees, don’t you think so?”

Jeno whines at the condescending tone. He’s not used to this Jaemin just yet, but it feels good, his aching groin a clear sign that Jeno himself was enjoying it (far too much for his own good, really).

“I said. Don’t. You. Think. So?” Jaemin yanks his head backwards, and Jeno’s surprised at the groan that escapes his throat as he nods frantically. He doesn’t miss the way Jaemin’s pupils dilate, how the other was enjoying his dominance over him.

“Looks like you’re not just pathetic, but you can’t even obey simple instructions.” The sound of Jaemin scoffing at his plight eggs him on, and Jeno’s torn for a split second before he decides to submit.

“I-I, g-good boys like me deserve to be on m-my knees.”

Jaemin laughs, a dull yet piercing sound.

“I didn't say you were good. Is that what you think you are? A good boy? Is that what you want to be, hmm, Jeno? _A good boy for me?”_

He pushes Jeno to the floor roughly, towering over him and walling him against the mirror. Jeno settles on his knees as he tries to ignore the heat in his shorts, cheeks reddening as he looks away. He doesn’t know why he's tearing up—perhaps it was the sheer embarrassment, or the catharsis of finally seeing Jaemin unmasked, or perhaps most importantly, how he so deeply wanted to be good for him, to give the other what he needed. _How all of it is true._ It’s remarkable how easily they’ve slipped into this new dynamic, as if something established unconsciously has been re-ignited, bubbling to the surface.

His tearful pause snaps Jaemin back to his gentler self, probably thinking that Jeno was scared and has had enough of whatever this was.

“Jen? I’m sorry—I’m, we don’t have to continue, we can ju-"

“I want to,” he pleads, looking up at Jaemin, face burning as his hands pull at Jaemin’s sweats. He shuffles closer (not that there was much room to begin with) against Jaemin’s legs, stroking his calves through the fabric. “I-, I want to be, for you.”

He doesn’t say _good boy._ It's embarrassing enough, shame coursing through his body as he buries his face between Jaemin’s knees. But it would be unlike this side of Jaemin to let things slide easily. When he look up again, Jaemin’s cautious panic has shifted back into a dark aloofness, icy smile dancing on his lips as he strokes Jeno’s hair.

“To be what? Hmm?” He teases.

“Y-your, your good boy.” Jeno breaks as he whispers, sound muffled by his hoodie as his eyes water again. Jaemin hums in satisfaction, irises twinkling.

“I want to see you cry while choking on me, you’ll look so pretty, _so good for me_ while doing it, don’t you think baby?”

His entire body trembles at those words. Without thinking, Jeno reaches for Jaemin’s drawstring, face inches away from Jaemin’s cock as he reaches for his boxers. Jaemin’s breath hitches ever so slightly before Jeno’s tugged away by his hair again, whining in disappointment. He’s shoved against the mirror with a knee to his chest, yelping as his head suffers a blow.

“I don’t have use for boys that don’t listen to me.” Jaemin’s tone is sharp and reprimanding. Jeno wishes that his hoodie was big enough to swallow him and his shameful eagerness whole. He’s still adjusting to how much he wants this, how he desperately wants to show Jaemin that he wants _him_ like this. He didn’t want to lose whatever realness Jaemin was letting slip, didn’t want the other to keep his needs to himself any longer.

“I-i’ll be pretty, be good for you,” Jeno repeats desperately, words spilling through his mouth. “cry, while choking on you, b-be good, be good for you Jaemin, please. I want, I want.”

Jaemin growls, and his hands tighten in Jeno’s hair. “How sweet.” The mismatch of his words to the situation made for no reason to spur Jeno on, yet he tilts his head closer to Jaemin’s crotch, looking up pleadingly. Jaemin bends down to peck his lips and Jeno chases his mouth to no avail, pouting as Jaemin’s smirk melts into a devious chuckle.

“You know what’s better right now though? To see you hump my leg, like a pup in rut. Take your shorts off.”

The blonde always had a knack for saying the most destructive (and now, dirtiest) things in the sweetest of ways, and Jeno shudders in anticipation. But more importantly—for the first time since they began, Jeno thinks of the unlocked door, and of how they're in the company building. Anyone could come in any minute now, and they’d been…they’d been…as if trying to communicate that thought, Jeno glances hesitantly at Jaemin. The other merely lifts an eyebrow, a jeering tone staining his voice.

“You’re excited about people walking in? How cute.”

Jeno glares at him. But before he retorts, Jaemin’s eyes soften. “The door’s locked baby, it's just us.”

The sudden tenderness throws Jeno off while filling him with familiar warmth. Then again, he supposes that Jaemin's made up of strange contradictions— unnaturally quiet but loud when he wills himself to be, diplomatic yet built with sharp angles, and a considerate caretaker while being the most merciless tease. Jaemin is hard marble masquerading as silk, a predatory lion and harmless rabbit at once. _He had merely been suppressing the formers,_ Jeno realizes. He's finally seeing Jaemin in his entirety, and it's intoxicating.

He moves to tug his shorts off, and Jaemin strokes his cheek gently before pulling back with expectation. Jeno’s hands dance around the top of his underwear as he chews his lips.

“What are you waiting for?” Jaemin asks, tone teetering on impatience.

“Y-you, you didn’t say whether I should take these off too, didn’t...didn't want to not be good.” Jeno says experimentally, eyes flicking up towards the blonde. His lips were probably blood-red by now from all the kissing and biting, and he's leaking through his boxers, a wet spot forming as he teases his fingers around the waistband. Coupled with his oversized hoodie, puppy eyes and down-swept hair, he know's he's a pleasing sight. Selfishly, he wants to see his effect on Jaemin, on how far the other would allow Jeno to push him in return for all his dominance. He’s responded with a frustrated groan as Jaemin palms himself, steely eyes pinning him through the ground, and Jeno feels his heart speed up.

“Off.”

He whimpers at the deep command, scrambling to pull his boxers down while staying on his knees. They were much harder to take off than his cargo shorts, the front fabric clinging to his wetness. He shivers as the thin layer peels away, exposing his dick to the air-conditioned room. He’s flushing more than ever, at the fact that he was half-naked, fully hard, on his knees, all with Jaemin still fully clothed. He arches his hips slightly into the air, gasping softly.

A suppressed moan from above reminds Jeno of his mission, and he slots his knees on either side of Jaemin's right leg, arms wrapping around his thigh as he noses at Jaemin’s dick through his pants. He smells divine and Jeno groans, hips moving as he grinds into the sweats, precum leaking onto the fabric. He pushes one hand under his hoodie, rubbing his nipples as he keeps up his pace, the pleasure overwhelming him as he slowly loses himself to the rhythm. The sweats provide such delicious friction that he buries his face into Jaemin’s hipbone, trying to muffle his voice. He speeds up as he feels Jaemin’s fingers comb through his hair, hands suddenly tugging just hard enough for him to look up.

Despite the avalanche of compliments Jaemin has received for his looks, no description does him justice in this moment. It's been eight years, and Jeno’s still mystified at how someone can look so ethereal. His newly dyed, ice blonde hair contrasts his deep-set eyes beautifully, which became two abysses when his pupils are dilated. He’s breathing heavily through his mouth, lips pink from biting down to restrain himself as his gaze runs greedily over Jeno’s figure. While Jeno flushes and emotes more than usual when he's turned on, Jaemin remains a sculpture, his face showing little unrestrained desire unless one looked closely at his predatory eyes or at the sharp corners of his mouth. Jaemin looked untouchable most times, too above it all, and so Jeno liked that he was able to affect Jaemin to this extent, that it was _him_ who had Jaemin looking like this.

“J-jae, jae,” he pants while thrusting against Jaemin’s clothed leg, eyes lathing onto the other’s as he takes in how the blonde’s brows furrow, cheeks tighten and fingers curl roughly into his hair, one hand moving to grip the back of his neck. _So hot._ He was close, so close, clo—

“That’s enough for now.” Jeno feels like he’s being thrown overboard without a compass when Jaemin pulls him away, knee pushing him off his leg where a patch of slickness has formed. He whines like a kicked puppy, hands moving up and down his own thighs and over his clothed stomach, too scared to touch himself without permission. Jaemin notices this, grinning at Jeno’s intuitive obedience.

“What a good boy, waiting for my permission. I didn't even ask.” He whistles fondly while stroking Jeno’s chin, the latter’s hips squirming as he tries to stave off his arousal. He pouts, wordlessly eyeing Jaemin’s clothed dick as he moves his gaze to meet the blonde’s eyes.

“Just for that...” Jaemin pretends to hesitate, faking an expression of deep thought as Jeno whines impatiently. “you deserve a reward. What do you think baby?”

The red-head nods fervently, breathe hitching when Jaemin unties the top of his sweats and pulls his dick out, looking uncomfortably hard from where Jeno was. He wonders how Jaemin was holding his composure together with how red and swollen it looks. Jeno’s never wanted anything more as he opens his mouth, disappointed when Jaemin only slips two fingers along his tongue.

“What did we agree on earlier, hmm?”

Jaemin tuts disapprovingly, spreading his saliva leisurely across his lips and down his chin before pushing his thumb back in, fingers gripping Jeno’s chin roughly. Jeno’s dick throbs as he barely strings together a response.

“I-i want, deserve a reward, want, you.” his words slur messily with Jaemin’s thumb in his mouth, brushing the inside of his cheek. Thankfully, Jaemin lets him off easy this time.

“Good boy. Open up.”

His mouth welcomes Jaemin with practised ease, and they groan in unison as heat meets heat. Jeno’s drooling more than normal, his mouth already worked up over Jaemin’s fingers, but that doesn’t lessen his eagerness as he licks the underside of Jaemin’s length greedily, sucking on the head before taking in as much of Jaemin as he can. He’s careful to take care of what he can’t fit in his mouth, hand stroking the base of Jaemin’s dick while the other alternates between gripping his balls and ass through his sweats, as frustrating as it is having the fabric between them.

“Jen, you’re so good, you’ll be the end of me.” Jaemin hums, building a soft rhythm with his hips as he admires the sight before him. There’s dribble running down the side of Jeno's chin, the red-head’s face a pretty pink as he relaxes his throat as much as possible, but that doesn’t stop the small tears forming at the corners of his hazy eyes. The sight strikes up something in Jaemin, who chuckles at how eager to please the other was, fingers playing with Jeno’s ears and rubbing them red. Jeno stills at his touch, mouth pausing as his eyes dart up at the blonde pleadingly. His hands fumble for Jaemin’s, holding them softly before placing them around his neck and the back of his head. It's too much to say out loud, even in the state he's in, but he's desperate and hopes Jaemin understands what he means.

“What do you want baby? Does my baby want their face fucked?” Jeno moans and nods around the dick in his mouth, hips unconsciously shifting to straddle Jaemin’s leg like before, but the younger pushes him back, not giving him any respite. Jeno's going insane from the lack of friction, wanting to feel filled in one sense or another.

“Use your words baby.” Jaemin drawls, as if they have all the time in the world. Jeno whines, hearing his smirk without looking up.

“want,” He croaks as he pulls off momentarily. “want my face fucked. W-want to come, Jae. _Please._ ”

“Hmm? I'm not feeling that generous today. Pick one.”

Jeno looks up alarmedly, panic painting his face as he hesitates between the options. How cruel, he thinks. But he feels his newfound headspace guide him, of wanting to please, wanting to be used, wanting to be _good_ , and—

“—please, f-fuck my mouth please, Jaem.” He whispers, hands stroking the sides of Jaemin’s thighs as he licks his lips. A raspy groan escapes Jaemin’s throat as he stares down at Jeno. His eyes were hot enough to burn as he takes Jeno’s face into his hands, and Jeno almost chokes when he’s fed Jaemin’s length roughly, the other pushing quickly in and out of his mouth. Jaemin was in so deep, and he was so filled. It was fucking perfect. He stays as still as possible, barely holding himself up by gripping onto Jaemin’s sweats. He feels tears sliding off his cheeks and is taken aback when Jaemin gently brushes them away, the motion a sharp contrast to his thrusts.

“You’re so good baby, just a little more, _that’s it,_ just a bit more, you’re so good, so perfect, wish you could see this,” Jaemin rambles in his usual manner, and Jeno’s heart swells both at the praise and how he’s once again seeing pieces of Jaemin come together. The other was domineering but gentle, rough but caring, loquacious but concise. Jaemin continues rambling, profanities increasing as his ministrations continue. “I love you, of course I care, fucking love you, would never not, Jen. You’re fucking perfect, _fuck,_ your mouth, you’re so fucking hot, letting me use you, wonder how you’d look if I fucked you facing the mirror, _god._ You’re so good to me, taking all this, doing this for me, such a good boy, my baby boy.”

Jeno’s barely thinking but the words register, and his ears turn crimson at Jaemin’s filthily genuine words. He feels more tears slip down his face. He loves how close they feel to each other in this moment, how this was more than getting each other off. Jeno’s in the middle of thinking about _how fucking in love he is_ when Jaemin interrupts his train of thought, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he pants loudly.

“I’m close Jen, fuck, I’m coming.”

Jeno winces at the bitterness when Jaemin comes into his mouth. Still, he swallows it down eagerly, tongue swirling softly in his mouth to gather whatever cum remained as he makes sure not to overstimulate the sensitive head. Pulling off with a loud pop, he smiles dazedly at Jaemin through glassy eyes. The blonde swoops down to kiss him and the bitterness turns sweet as he scoops Jeno into his lap, turning to sit against the mirror where Jeno was kneeling before. Jaemin flicks at the tip of his dick, laughing darkly as the red-head trembles in his arms, jaw too tired to protest with words.

“I know what I said before, but I’ll let you cum after all baby. But you can only use my thigh, understood? No touching yourself anywhere else.”

The younger spells the syllables out slowly with animated expressions as if speaking to a toddler, and Jeno hates (loves) how attractive the condescending tone sounds. He nods, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s long neck, aligning his forehead with the blonde's as he grinds into Jaemin’s thigh sloppily, the edging and previous lack of friction leaving little room for thinking as he moans into Jaemin’s mouth, who kisses him wetly in return.

“close…close…” he groans hoarsely as his hips snap faster. He feels Jaemin’s hands grip his ass before a sharp spank echoes through the room and Jeno comes, milky spurts colouring Jaemin’s black sweats as he collapses into the younger's chest. He rides through the aftershocks with soft moans and jerks, mouthing at Jaemin’s collarbones as the other strokes his hair, rubbing his ass to soothe the growing redness.

Jaemin sighs blissfully, drawing circles on Jeno’s back. He winds his arms around Jeno’s small waist and the other hums lightly.

“Better?”

“So much. Thank you for trusting me Jen, for…” _showing me how unconditional our bond is, for helping me let go even for a little while, for seeing all of me even when I hide myself,_ Jaemin thinks.

“Love you so much. _All_ of you. Always.” Jeno whispers into Jaemin’s neck. He verbalizes Jaemin’s trailing thoughts with a few words, a skill they share when it comes to each other.

“I love you too, so much.”

They stay like that for a while, the silence a comforting blanket as they bask in their closeness.

“Jaeminnie?"

“Yeah?"

"Were you serious earlier, about the mirror thing?" Jeno says cheekily, pulling away from Jaemin to see his reaction. He laughs when Jaemin splutters, eyes widening in shock.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, you must've heard me wrong." He mumbles, feigning innocence.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll find som-"

“-who said they were _my_ good boy again?"

The blonde tightens his possessive hold around Jeno's waist as he raises his eyebrows questioningly, and Jeno's caught between laughter and arousal as he burrows further into other’s chest. Jaemin may be sweltering summer rain and winter hailstorms all at once, but Jeno mediates his seasonality, turning them both into each other's spring. This might just be enough, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties on what they were wearing, I just really wanted jen in the hoodie (im a jeno ult what can i say). 
> 
> this piece spiralled from me thinking how jaem gives so much of himself to the fans yet some people keep holding him to unrealistic standards over his 'controversies'. I find his personality intriguing and my heart hurts thinking about all the weight he carries on his shoulders. (note: ofc in understanding that fic!jaem is a caricature of how we interpret their public personas)
> 
> I'm aware that there was limited kink negotiation but that's part of the underlying idea- that they know each other so well that most of the communication is done either subconsciously, or that they're able to pull/push each other at ease because they are so fluent in each other's emotional/body language. ~~I'd be happy to write something focused on kink negotiation if anyone wants to read it~~. also i just think that boyfriends don't really encapsulate their dynamic, which is why i didn't label their relationship. they're just them, if that makes sense? 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! comments/feedback appreciated <3


End file.
